This invention relates to garden accessories where the potted plants that are purchased from garden supply stores are placed in a location to maximize the visibility of the plant or flower.
There are a number of plant stands on the market. Many of the plant stands on the market are designed to place the decorative plants at an altitude to be easily seen. These plant stands are generally made from metal in order to be more durable, and be capable of supporting great weights.
Some of the plant stands are also capable of being produced in multiple components, which allows the owner to create a variety of styles of plant stands for very little expenditure of money.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to create an improved plant stand that can be easily incorporated into existing landscaping without damaging, modifying, or changing the existing landscaping.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,2441,463 by E. D. Keller, discloses a xe2x80x9cGround Supported Plant Holder.xe2x80x9d This invention is an inverted cone that has a spiked support that is inserted into the ground in order to support the inverted cone. The inverted cone in hollow and has plants deposited within the cone portion. The inverted cone is easily able to hold the dirt that the flower or plant needs for survival. The invention takes the place of the flower pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,965 by Walter C. G. Schweim, discloses an xe2x80x9cAll Purpose Flower Stand.xe2x80x9d This invention discloses a hollow container that is attached to a vertical post. The vertical post is threaded into the hollow container, and has a cruciform support to aid in stabilizing the hollow container. The hollow container is bifurcated, creating a lower portion which has the capability to keep the flowers moist. The upper portion of the hollow container is made to receive the dirt for the flowers and the plants. In other words the hollow container is the flower pot. The vertical post may be inserted into the ground, imbedded in concrete, or attached to a cruciform base for stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,213 by Krebs et al., discloses a xe2x80x9cCemetery Plant Pot.xe2x80x9d This plant pot structure is designed specifically to be used in cemeteries, where it is necessary to secure the plant stand to the support. The vertical post has a disk that is threadably attached to a threaded pedestal bore of an associated pedestal support. The vertical post is threadably attached to a conical pot container, which supports flower pots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,343 by Smith, discloses a xe2x80x9cDecorative Pipe Tubing Cover.xe2x80x9d This invention relates to visual concealment of existing well pipes, that typically protrude above the ground and are generally hazardous, because of the difficulty in seeing the well pipes. The vertical post of the pipe tubing cover is attached to the well pipe by a series of set screws. The top of the post has a platform. The platform also has a recess to support objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,469 by Hsu, discloses a xe2x80x9cSupport Plate for Flower-Pots that prevents Overflow and Inhibits Mosquito Propagation.xe2x80x9d This invention discloses a disk that has a hollow portion to allow water to seep into. This cavity helps inhibit mosquitos from laying eggs. The disk has radial supports, and wheels to assist the owner in moving flower or plant pots around smooth surfaces
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,937 by Funaro, discloses a xe2x80x9cFloral Stand with Interchangeable Components.xe2x80x9d This invention discloses multiple interchangeable components that are threadably coupled together for quick and easy assembly and disassembly. The container is interchangeable with other containers to accommodate various floral arrangements or candles. The lower portion of the vertical support is enlarged to provide stability, but is also hollow and can have ballast added for additional stability.
The following description is provided to enable a person skilled in the art to make and use the invention and sets forth the best modes contemplated by the inventor for carrying out his invention. Various modifications, however, will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, since the generic principles of the present invention have been defined herein specifically to provide for an improved plant stand.
The object of this invention is to create a plant stand that is easy to assemble, durable, low cost, and is pleasing to look at.
Another object of the invention is to provide a plant stand that will position flowers above existing landscaping without any modification or damage to existing landscaping.
The objects of this invention is achieved by having a vertical post that has on one end a diagonal cut, and the other end is cut normal to the post axis. A horizontal plate has a central boss on the lower portion, where the central boss has a hole to receive the vertical post in a slip fit. The horizontal plate has an outer ridge that helps prevent water from dripping away from the horizontal plate. The diagonal end is inserted into the ground in an essentially vertical position. This allows the owner to place a flower pot on the top side of the horizontal plate. This will allow the flowers to be readily seen by viewers, since the flower will be positioned above the surrounding landscaping.